<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eret and cat boy Tommy by bacondirt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423317">Eret and cat boy Tommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacondirt/pseuds/bacondirt'>bacondirt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacondirt/pseuds/bacondirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't like don't read fool</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eret and cat boy Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV. </p>
<p>"Ah-ah breed me~~" Tommy begged, his whole arse was propped up in the air. He was currently going through a very intense heat that happened once a month. It caused him to get very, very needy until the heat had passed over the next few days, or he was bred. </p>
<p>Tommy whined as he thrusted his mum's hairbrush handle until his bum to help with the heat. It was slicked with lube, he was a soft needy twink, not a masochist. At least this time.</p>
<p>He wiggled his arse about, his little fuzzy kitten ears pressed back and his tail flickering every which way. If Tubbo were to walk past his room at this very moment he'd be more than happy to have the boys kittens. Or Fundys kits…or even Erets… anyone would do at this point, he just wanted to be slammed into as he begged for more and to have the sweet sticky substance the the others leaked inside of him. He began to desperately hump the air, breeding another would be just as good… he just wanted something, anything. "Fuck me! Toby- Tubbo! Ah~~" He moaned. Eret, being a guest of the Innit household while Tommy's parents were out, wandered his way into the cat boys room the sounds of the loud boy becoming too much for him.<br/>"Tommy?" He asked in his low but soft voice. <br/>"Ahh!~ Eret- Eret breed meee!! Please! Fuck me d-daaddddyyy~" He whined. <br/>Now, Eret knew he shouldn't take advantage of the little cat boy in this state, but then again…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're so tight Tommy!! Fuck-" He grunted as he slid his lubed duck inside the boy. <br/>"Mmgh!~ j-jushAh-" Tommy could barely speak as he began to pant and drool. His tail twitched every which way as he pressed back onto Erets dick. "A-aghhh~ I love you- this- breed me please!!" He whined. He needed the boy to fuck him and hard, now. "Eret- eret please!! I want your kittensss!" He cried, wanting the boy to begin moving. Eret began moving at a slow pace, kissing the boys neck from behind. He loved the feeling of Tommy's ass and the way it'd tighten everytime he thrusted forward and unclench once he pulled out. His whole demeanor changed, he hunched over his cat boy, gripping tightly onto his hips and thrusting harder. If the boy wanted to have his kittens, he'd have them. He groaned shoving deeper inside the petite but tall boy. Watching as Tommy arched his back and let out such lewd and adorable noises, Only pushed him to go faster. <br/>"M-MMM- eRET-" Tommy was cut off by Eret shoving the boys face into a pillow. "Shush, do you want the whole fucking town gearing you get fucked you bastard??" He huffed, glaring at the boy. He knew the boy hated when his tail was touched, so Eret began messing with the slick black tail that protruded right before his bum. Tommy yelled out asking Eret to stop touching his tail, that it was sensitive. But that only pushed Eret to pull the tail as punishment for being oh so loud. This caused Tommy to scream out in pain, but it was mixed with the moans as Eret still proceeded to slam into him. <br/>"Eret- m-master! P-please- im close- ju- I'm sorry! " He cried, tears pricking at his eyes as Eret only pulled harder at the thin, soft tail. "Please- please" He whispered, finally releasing onto the bed sheets that covered his now messy bed. <br/>Now Eret was close, but he wanted to tease the boy. He began to pull out to leave the boy like this but Tommy only pushed himself back onto Erets dick. "E-eret please…" He soft, wobbly voice gave Eret mixed emotions. He wanted to leave the boy all heated up like this but also…<br/>Eret sighed as he began thrusting, hearing the sweet soft mewls from Tommy start up again. Tommy kept begging to have the olders kittens over and over again, wishing Eret would fill him up faster. Soon Eret gasped, his eyes rolling back as he shot his hot liquid into Tommy's arse. Tommy practically collapsed after that, Eret riding out his high still, holding Tommy's tired limp body up. "Ah Tommy~ you're so good!" He grumbled under his breath as he pulled out, some of his cum leaking from the boys arse. <br/>Tommy collapsed into the bed curling up, he'd sleep now. Eret decided he too would sleep, it was late after all. Just the place he would be sleeping was next to Tommy, cuddling close and holding him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a quick thing as my first post. </p>
<p>I seriously don't know how this apps posting works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>